


An Ode to Bottom Ian

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x06 gapfiller, Anal Sex, Bottom Ian, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Rimming, sleepover fic what what, the character death is Terry so like no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, the best way to get Mickey to do something he doesn't want to do is to subtly dare him to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Bottom Ian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this is my secret santa gift to stagmania over on tumblr! their prompt was smut with some canon divergence to make things a little less awful for the boys. hope they enjoy <3 happy holidays!

“Hey, do you ever top?” Ian asked, handing off the cigarette to Mickey. Mickey took it and growled, sucking in a lungful of smoke.

 

“Why, you gettin’ bored or somethin’?” Mickey breathed the question out with his smoke.

 

They sat mostly naked in Mickey’s living room, the DVD menu for Double Impact playing on mute on the TV. Mickey had tugged his sweatpants on and Ian was in his underwear but they both still had some come smeared on their chests.

 

“No,” Ian replied hastily. “And I like the top better but-“

 

“Then what’s the problem?” Mickey said, though what he meant was _we got a good thing going here, change will just fuck it up_. Ian was well aware – any change so far had resulted in Mickey escaping through incarceration and Ian didn’t want to push it. Still…

 

“Just think you’d be really hot on top. Holding me down or whatever,” Ian took the smoke back from Mickey and shrugged as if it was nothing. “Guess I should have known.”

 

“Ay, the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Mickey asked, getting steadily more rattled.

 

“Nevermind. Don’t know what I was thinking,” Ian said, picking at his nails nonchalantly.

 

“You sayin’ I’m a bitch, Gallagher?” Mickey asked, getting played by Ian whether he noticed it or not.

 

“Wouldn’t dare. Just saying you like what you like or whatever,” Ian said, before adding the final touch. “Couldn’t top me if you tried anyways.”

 

“That a fuckin’ fact?” Mickey asked and Ian knew he had him. There was no better way to goad Mickey into doing something than to dare him.

 

“I don’t know. Is it?” Ian asked, smirking at Mickey. The older boy looked Ian over and he bit his lip and Ian could practically count down the seconds before Mickey finished the smoke, crushed the butt in the ashtray on the table, and pounced on him.

 

Ian put up a fight just to give Mickey the satisfaction of winning and eventually ended up rolling off the couch and barely missing the coffee table. He made a vague effort to wrestle with Mickey that was more groping and grinding and pressing against each other than anything. Once he felt like he’d done enough struggling and sufficiently riled Mickey up, he looked up at Mickey from his position on below him. They panted together and Mickey’s eyebrows rose, smirk cocky.

 

“That all you got, Gallagher?” he asked, squeezing at Ian’s wrists where he pinned them to the carpet.

 

“Nah, just thought I didn’t need to try since you look like you’re ready to ride my dick,” Ian commented, eyes flicking down to where Mickey was straddling his hips and sitting firmly on his dick. He grinned up at Mickey. “Old habits, right?”

 

Mickey huffed and climbed off of Ian, kneeling between his legs instead. “Roll over,” he grunted, letting Ian’s hands go and pushing at his shoulder to get him moving. “Hurry up. All fours, too.”

 

Interested in where this was going, Ian complied. He rolled and tucked his knees under him, presenting himself to his boyfriend. When Mickey didn’t immediately move to touch him he turned and looked over his shoulder. Mickey was staring at him. Specifically, his ass.

 

“What’re you doing?” Ian asked, trying hard not to stammer. He hoped Mickey couldn’t see the red in his cheeks, though he could feel the heat all the way back to his ears.

 

“Just shut the fuck up, Gallagher,” Mickey growled, reaching up and caressing Ian’s hips before he curled his fingers under the elastic of his boxers and yanked them down.

 

“Oh fuck,” Ian practically sobbed as Mickey spread his cheeks with his thumbs and dove in. He pressed sucking kisses to Ian’s hole and chased them with his tongue. Soon enough Ian was begging to be fucked and Mickey pulled back, rolling his eyes. He slid a finger into Ian to placate him since he’d been whiny.

 

“Hold your fuckin’ horses, man,” he said, lips and chin wet with his own spit. Ian shuddered and nearly lost it at that. Mickey raised his eyebrows. “You got real tight right there. What’d I do?”

 

Ian shook his head and panted, unable (or unwilling) to answer that question. Mickey watched Ian resist for another moment before he pulled his finger out. Ian grappled for the lube on the edge of the table and threw it over his shoulder at his not-boyfriend.

 

“Oh, you want that, huh?” Mickey asked. As if Ian squirming and moaning hadn’t tipped him off. He stooped back down and worked Ian over with his tongue again while he popped the cap on the lube and slicked up his fingers.

 

Ian clutched at the carpet at Mickey used his tongue to turn his limbs into noodles and his brain to jelly. When Mickey sat back and started fingering him Ian pushed back against the intrusion. After letting Mickey prep him for as long as he could stand Ian threw a condom at Mickey, who smirked down at him. He took care not to rip it when he tore the rubber open with his teeth, and then rolled it on one-handed, the other still busy stretching Ian out.

 

Mickey pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his cock. Ian was well-stretched from Mickey’s fingers and tongue but he still never bottomed so it took him some time to adjust to Mickey.

 

“Yo, you alright?” Mickey asked. He tried to lean over Ian’s back to see his face but Ian looked away. After a couple more aborted attempts to see his not-boyfriend’s face, Mickey huffed impatiently and pulled out.

 

Ian stammered to tell Mickey he was good to keep going, he could take it, but Mickey just ignored him and pushed at him until he rolled onto his side and then his back. Mickey leaned between his legs and up his body. He pressed their mouths together and after a moment of tension Ian melted into it, the anxiety draining out of him the longer Mickey kissed him. He cupped Mickey’s face with his long fingers, sighing with loss when Mickey pulled back.

 

He leaned their foreheads together and spoke softer than usual. “Tell me if something hurts. I’m not gonna be mad or any dumb shit like that.”

 

“I’m fine,” Ian insisted. “Besides, you take it all the time. If you can do it, I can.”

 

“Ay, that’s bullshit. Unless you’re getting a pounding on the daily from a huge dick like yours you don’t have to compare yourself to me,” he smirked a little, nose brushing against Ian’s. “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

 

“Doesn’t it hurt when I do it to you?” Ian asked, guilt-stricken at the possibility.

 

“Yeah, but I like it. I like it when you give it to me good and hard. That’s the way I fucking want it, so don’t you dare start going easy on me after this,” Mickey said, threatening. Ian laughed in spite of his worry. Mickey was so cute when he got into angry little pit bull mode. “You still wanna do it?” Mickey asked, taking note of Ian’s hard cock which definitely cast its vote as it bobbed eagerly.

 

“Only if you fuck me,” Ian replied, tilting his head to kiss Mickey. Mickey accepted the kiss gladly and reached down one hand to guide his cock back into Ian, slower this time.

 

Mickey was surprisingly soothing, calming Ian with kisses and gentle touches until he was buried snugly inside the redhead. They were completely joined a deeply together as they could be, and Ian felt overwhelmed by the intimacy of it. Mickey was perfect; he didn’t freak out like Ian thought he would. Aside from throwing around a forbidden four-letter L word, it was as far away from their usual fucking as they could get, and still Mickey held him and kissed him and touched him. Like a boyfriend. Ian wanted Mickey to be his boyfriend.

 

Ian yelped when Mickey started moving, but he was practically purring encouragements before too long. Ian thought Mickey might have been lost on what to do but then he remembered that Mickey fucked girls sometimes and yeah, pushing that from his mind because he never liked to think about that and especially not _now_. He focused instead on Mickey’s hot body laid out overtop his. Mickey was small but strong and Ian felt utterly overpowered by his hands with their rough grip and the hard thrusts of his hips.

 

Mickey’s hips were narrow and his stomach tight and Ian could see and sometimes feel the muscles in his abdomen bunching every time Mickey pushed into him. He put his arms around Mickey and clutched at his shoulders.

 

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey gasped, slowing his thrusts and clutching his thigh. “You gotta come soon, man, or I’m gonna finish without you.”

 

“Almost there,” Ian told him and so Mickey started up again, this time taking a hand off Ian’s hip and stroking his cock with it. Ian came panting and squirming barely a minute later. Mickey fucked him until he whined from oversensitivity and then he pulled out and stripped off the condom. He jerked off over Ian’s stomach and added to the mess he’d already made there.

 

He barely resisted collapsing on Ian at first, sitting back on his knees. Then Ian sat up and found his hands and pulled at him and with a bit of grumbling about Ian being covered in come, he ended up blanketing Ian’s body with his own.

 

Ian stroked his fingers through Mickey’s hair and kissed at his temple. Mickey shifted and grumbled but Ian just grinned and held on.

 

“Stop fucking cuddling me, asshole,” Mickey protested. ”It’s bad enough I’m covered in your jizz. We’re at the limit of my gayness for the day.”

 

“We’re _way_ past your gay threshold,” Ian said, letting out a huff of air when Mickey punched him in the stomach. His breath turned into a laugh and he cackled as he pulled him in to smother him with more kisses.

 

They wrestled for a little while and it dissolved into making out and dry humping. They settled down in the early hours of the morning, the sound of distant sirens sending them off to sleep.

 

At around ten the next morning Ian’s phone alarm went off and he dragged himself out from under Mickey to scrub himself down and get ready for work. Mickey came up behind him while he was in the living room looking for his clothes and after an altercation involving some anal beads they had another quickie. They were just finishing getting dressed again when the front door of the Milkovich house swung open and two of Mickey’s brothers stomped in.

 

“Yo, Mick!” one of them (Colin?) called and Ian panicked at first until he realized that he was fully dressed. As far as Mickey’s family knew he was just a friend who crashed with Mickey and definitely didn’t fuck him half a dozen times in the past twenty-four hours.

 

Mickey wandered out of his room in his sweatpants and lit a smoke, eyebrows raising when he saw his brothers. “Ay, what’re you two fuckers doin’ back so soon? Where’s dad?”

 

“Dad’s kicked the bucket,” Colin(?) said, stalking into the kitchen to dig around through the cupboards. He found a mostly-empty box of cereal and dug in, crunching on the stale Cheerios.

 

“You’re shitting me,” Mickey said, letting his smoke burn down between his fingers. “Run go tits-up?”

 

“Yeah. He got shot and bled out before the Illinois border,” Colin replied.”Dumped him outside emerge so they’ll do whatever they gotta do and hauled ass back here.”

 

“Shit,” Mickey said, clearly short on words. Ian couldn’t help but think the same thing. He knew Terry Milkovich would kill him and Mickey without even thinking about it and he cringed to think of what would have happened had he come in alive half an hour earlier. He had no doubt that they both would either be dead or on the receiving end of some elaborate psychologically scarring torture.

 

Ian watched Mickey talk and joke with his brothers and he felt so lucky. Morbid as it seemed, he felt like he’d dodged a huge bullet with Mickey’s dad being dead. Luck wasn’t exactly on his side often so he took it for what it was: a good thing.

 

He left Mickey with his brothers to finish getting ready for work and waved as he left. The text Mickey sent him during the first part of his shift apologizing about not being able to see him off made him feel a bit better. The blowjob Mickey gave him when he came in for his shift later made him feel a lot better.


End file.
